


stranger-friends

by MistressKat



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Double Drabble, Implied Violence, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never trust a stranger-friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stranger-friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oikkuni](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oikkuni).



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Little girls, this seems to say,  
> Never stop upon your way.  
> Never trust a stranger-friend;  
> No one knows how it will end.  
> As you're pretty, so be wise;  
> Wolves may lurk in every guise.  
> Handsome they may be, and kind,  
> Gay, or charming never mind!  
> Now, as then, 'tis simple truth—  
> Sweetest tongue has sharpest tooth!

Gabe finds Pete outside a Seven-Eleven, eating a chocolate bar in blood-stained sneakers. Or Pete finds Gabe, or they find each other. Either way, like recognises like, or some such bullshit.

Gabe doesn’t put much credence to empty phrases. He learned young that good things don’t come to those who wait; they come to those who _take_.

It’s a lesson Pete has learned by heart.

They move around a lot. Pete has an old beat-up van, which makes things easier. They cross state lines and jurisdictions, sometimes several a day. Pete says they are ghosts; gone before anyone thinks to wonder if they existed at all.

Pete tends to say flowery shit like that even when it’s just the two of them. Gabe saves his pretty words to the bars and clubs, for the pretty boys and girls in them.

_Cariño_, he says. _Come out with me, I am lonely._ He’s not, that’s not _why_.

Pete always takes off his clothes. It’s risky, but neither of them cares; an invisible connect-the-dots trail of DNA that no one will ever put together.

Gabe holds the knife, Pete holds everything else. Afterwards, they kiss slowly, mouths slick with the taste of pennies.﻿


End file.
